How It Should Have Been (DigimonPokemon) Sun and Moon
by Dimension Cupid
Summary: Derek and his family start a new journey with Ash and friends, as they try to find a way home, and beet the League. Lagomorphshipping, Insectivoreshipping, shellpwnageshiping. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BESIDES OC.
1. Chapter 1

(Digimon Frontier theme song, but pokemon replaces digimon)

(PO-KE-MON!)

Look to the past, as we head for the future

to reclaim the Pokemon World!

With faith in ourselves,

and trust in each other,

we live by the lessons we've learned!

As we work towards one solution, through a Armor Evolution!

I am the one! I am the one!

(PO-KE-MON!)

Forever, united as one,

(PO-KE-MON!)

together the battles are won.

(PO-KE-MON!)

Through us let your monsters evolve!

If we're all for one world, there's a world for us all.

If we're all for one world, there's a world for us all!

PO-KE-MON!

It was another day in the Digital World with Derek, his friends, and the 2nd Season Digidestined, running away from the Digimon Emperor (Derek mentioned Ryo and Millenniummon). "The gate's just up ahead!" TK told everyone, but just before Derek, Rebecca, Davis, Kari and Jay got in, the TV was destroyed by Mihiramon's Tiger Wing Blades. "Let's armor digivolve and head to the next one quik," Derek instructed. Once they tried getting through however, they were sent somewhere besides the human world.

* * *

Ash and his family, besides his dad, was just about to head on the plane for Alola, when Derek and the others landed on top of Ash and Pikachu. "Ugh… Where are we?" Derek asked before spotting Mrs. Ketchum, "How in Arceus's name did we get here?"

"Guess we ended up in the pokemon anime," Jay said, as everybody untangled themselves.

"Where are Veemon and the others?" Davis asked.

"Enjoying this nice room," Veedra said from in Derek's D-Ark.

"That's nice, but who are you people?" Ash asked.

"Sorry about that, I'm Rebecca, this is my brother Derek, my cousin Jay, and our friends Davis and Kari," Rebecca introduced.

"That's great, but you're going to have to come with me down to the station," Officer Jenny told us.

"We don't even know how we got here, and we can't go back until we do, so how about we go into the cargo hold or something and travel with Ash and Mrs. Ketchum here?" Derek stupidly said. Everyone was staring at them, while the digidestined sweatdropped. "That's probably never going to happen, but I really want to go to Alola with them, and the reason why I know who they are, is because we come from a place where you're a TV show and no we don't know What's going to happen in the future."

"Will you ever learn to use that brain of yours and shut up. Or did you forget to sleep last night," Rebecca stated.

"Well, since you want go, and there just so happens to be some extra seats in first class, we will _just this once_ , let you off the hook," Officer Jenny replied.

"I wonder how TK and the others are doing," Davis whispered to Kari.

* * *

In the computer lab, the digidestined were freaking out. "Great, not only was Kari trapped this time, but Derek, Davis, Jay and Rebecca are too. And on top of that, Jun is now a digidestined," TK stated, "Not only that, but according to this, they aren't even in the Digital World."

* * *

Back with our heros, they just arrived, when Derek noticed Serena standing by the pokemon center. At first he ignored it, but then noticed a Greninja in the trees neer there. "Hay Ash, didn't Serena go to try contests?" "Yeah, why?" Ash asked. Derek than pointed towards Serena, and Ash blushed and looked away. "This is the best part of traveling with you at this point in time. You got ki-" Derek started, but got elbowed in the stomach by Rebecca. Ash stopped as if thinking of walking over towards Serena, than made up his mind and did so. "You guys go get your starters, I'll be right back," he told them.

"There's no way we're passing up the chance to see this happen," Jay stated. So we snuck behind some of the trees that were behind the pokemon center, to spy on them. "So why is this so amazing?" Kari asked.

"Ash never got with any of his past female companions, and she's the first to kiss him on the lips. So this will be a chance to see if he and one of them do get together." Jay replied.

"So it would be like seeing a leader of the digidestined actually get with the one they like," Davis noted.

"Usually yes, but Tai and Sora already went through a few dates already, plus there is a reason Jay is our cousin," Rebecca replied.

"Shhh, they're starting to speak," Derek said.

Ash walked up to Serena and said a simple "Hey there." "Hey Ash!" Serena said happily. "What are you doing here in Alola? There aren't any contests, or porforminces here."

"Yeah, but there aren't any going on right now. So I came here for a little vacation."

"My mom's Mr. Mime wone us a raffle to come here, and we had to give Prof. Oak's cousin an egg."

"Do you get the feeling someone's watching us?"

"Yeah, but I wouldn't doubt it might be Team Rocket again."

"Whos Team Rocket?" Davis asked.

"Bad guys that try to steal peoples pokemon, and take over the world, but always, gets defeated by Ash and his friends," Jay states.

"Not to mention tries to take Pikachu every region Ash goes to, but how can Ash think that, when he's completely dens?" Derek questioned.

"I'm not that dens Derek," Ash replied, "and you guys should know better than to spy on others. I came over here to see if it was actually Team Rocket or not." After all the introductions, they all headed to get their pokemon. "Alola new trainers, I'm now proud to introduce to you, the Alolan starters," Hala said, as he threw the six pokeballs in the air. When the pokeballs landed, out popped the sino and Alolan starters. "The Sino starters are here because of their second ability. The Battle Bond ability."

"The thing that created Ash-Greninja," Derek told Ash and Serena. After the introductions, Derek chose Litten, Rebecca chose Rowlet, Piplup chose Jay, Chimchar chose Davis, Turtwig chose Kari, and Popplio Chose Serena… Wait, WHAT! "Popplio is said to like performing, so it wouldn't be that _Farfetch'd_ that it would chose Serena," Derek sated.

"I think the heat has fried his brain. He just made one of the oldest pokemon puns ever," Jay said with a scared face. They then got the Rotom Dex, and headed on their journey.


	2. Chapter 2

(Digimon Frontier theme song, but pokemon replaces digimon)

(PO-KE-MON!)

Look to the past, as we head for the future

to reclaim the Pokemon World!

With faith in ourselves,

and trust in each other,

we live by the lessons we've learned!

As we work towards one solution, through a Armor Evolution!

I am the one! I am the one!

(PO-KE-MON!)

Forever, united as one,

(PO-KE-MON!)

together the battles are won.

(PO-KE-MON!)

Through us let your monsters evolve!

If we're all for one world, there's a world for us all.

If we're all for one world, there's a world for us all!

PO-KE-MON!

 **Our heroes have stopped to take a break, and for Derek to catch a Grubbin.** "Litten, use Ember!" Derek commanded. Litten shot a fireball at the bug Pokemon, and knocked him out. "Alright, go pokeball," he said as he threw the red and white ball. Sadly it went over a bush, and hit someone on the head. "Did somebody lose a pokeball?" a kid with glasses, green shirt, and blue shorts. "Max?" Ash asked. "Hey Ash. Been a long time since we last saw each other," the new kid replied. "Hi, Max. My name is Derek, and this is my cousin Jae, my friends Davis and Kari, and the my annoying sidekick/sister, Rebecca," Derek introduced, doubling over, because of Rebecca elbowing him. "And I'm Serena," Serena said. "So your Ash's new girlfriend, huh," Max joked, making them both to blush. "Finally!" a voice said making Ash and Serena flinch, "I've been waiting forever for you guys to get together." When they looked, they saw a blonde girl, in a brown shirt, and black shorts, when she turned to Rebecca and said, "You're a keeper!" Max then stepped in to take her away, and everyone started laughing.

"So what are you guys doing here by yourselves?" Ash asked. "Our siblings are on a different island, and left us with professor Kukui. We got bored and decided to take a look around," Max replied. "Looks more like a date to me," Serena said. "We're just friends!" the two said blushing. "Love life's aside, we really need to catch some Pokemon, and we don't know if Team Rocket's here or not," Jae commented. Than out of nowhere, Pikachu was captured by a plastic ball. "Prepare for trouble, we heard our name," a blonde in black said. "And make it double, catching Pikachu's our game," a green haired guy in black said.

"Here's our mission so you better listen!"

"To infect the world with deviation."

"To blite all people within our nation."

"To denounce the goodness of truth and love."

"To extend our rath to the stars above."

"Cassidy."

"And Butch."

"Team Rocket, circling Earth all day and night."

"Surrender to us now, or you will surely lose this fight."

"Houndoom!"

"Who are these guys and what happened to the other Team Rocket?" Serena and Bonnie asked. "Those losers quit and started their own organization, to help Pokemon," Cassidy said with disgust. "So Giovanni put you in their place. This is going to be boring. Rowlett, use Leaf Edge," Rebecca commanded. After rowlett cut Pikachu down, Derek had Litten use Iron tail on the container (Pikachu taught him it, in case of emergency). "How is this possible. We just got here," Cassidy said. "Thanks for the assist. Now Pikachu, use thunderbolt!" Ash yelled. After Team Rocket blasted off, they landed near a cave. "Bewwww!" a Bewear cried, grabbing them and bringing them into the cave.

Back with our heroes, they were eating lunch, that Derek and Davis made. "Wow, these noodles are amazing! What do you guys call it?" Ash asked the Miracle duo. "Friendship Soup? I don't know, we kinda made it on the spot," Davis admitted. "I'm impressed. You guys could give Brock a run for his money," Max replied. "(Derek. Where's the pot of noodles?)" Pikachu asked. "Should be on the stove… wait, who asked that?" Derek replied. "I think you might be able to understand poke-speech. Pikachu was the one talking," Jae said with a shocked face.

"(Again, where's the food?)" Pikachu questioned. Derek looked around and saw an Alolan Raticate, holding up the pot, while running into a cave. "Hey! That's our food!" He said, chasing after it, "Come back here with that!" The group chase the Raticate, only to find a Gumshoos feeding the noodles to a pregnant Gumshoos, and Mongoose were standing around, beside the Rattata. "Aren't Gumshoos suppose to be Alolan Raticate's enemy?" Bonnie questioned. "Maybe we came in at a rare opportunity, where they help each other out," Max suggested. Then they noticed that their eyes were covered, and they heard Gumshoos moaning in pain. When they got their sight back, they saw the Raticate holding the egg. "Well that's a once in a lifetime scene," Derek said a little too loudly. All the wild Pokemon stared at the humans for a bit, then Raticate handed Gumshoos the egg, and went up to Derek. "(Thanks for the food. Without the berries in it, the egg might not have gotten to be in the world,)" it said. "We better get going. You guys take care, and can I have that pot back when you're done?" the human replied.

After getting the pot back, the humans went to Professor Kukui's house, to tell him about the experience, and Max and Bonnie needed to head back there for the night. "A Raticate helped deliver a Yungoos egg?" the prof. questioned. "We're just as shocked as you are. And it is said that Raticate only go for the best foods. That means we really are good at cooking," Davis said, looking through the research on Raticate. "Tapu," they heard from four voices. They looked outside, to see seven lights fly toward their wrists. Once the lights died down, they became Z-rings. "It seems the guardian deities like you seven," the professor said.

The next day, Ash and the gang left to travel. All the while, being followed by a red Alolan Rattata. "Will they be able to get home? And what dangers await them? Find out on the ne-." **What are you doing here Tai? This is my narration. As the journey continues.**


	3. Chapter 3

(Digimon Frontier theme song, but pokemon replaces digimon)

(PO-KE-MON!)

Look to the past, as we head for the future

to reclaim the Pokemon World!

With faith in ourselves,

and trust in each other,

we live by the lessons we've learned!

As we work towards one solution, through a Armor Evolution!

I am the one! I am the one!

(PO-KE-MON!)

Forever, united as one,

(PO-KE-MON!)

together the battles are won.

(PO-KE-MON!)

Through us let your monsters evolve!

If we're all for one world, there's a world for us all.

If we're all for one world, there's a world for us all!

PO-KE-MON!

"Chimchar, use Ember," Davis commanded. **Davis and Ash decided to train, for what? They didn't know.** "Pikachu, dodge and use Iron Tail!" Ash countered. Pikachu was just about to hit Chimchar, when Davis shouted, "Chimchar, use dig." Chimchar avoided the attack right before it struck. "Pikachu, Thunder Bolt into the whole!" The electric mouse did as instructed, and Chimchar burst from the ground, in a geyser of electricity, and came down with swirls in his eyes. "Chimchar is unable to battle, Pikachu is the winner!" Derek shouted, "Victory goes to Ash, the challenger!" "This isn't a gym battle Derek," Rebecca commented. "Yeah, but it was still fun to say that." the boy retorted. All the sudden, Derek heard a whistling sound, coming from near Braixen. "Another day, another rose," Serena chuckled. "This happens often?" Kari asked. Derek looked closer at the rose, to see something written on the stem. "So Braixen is getting roses from a ninja pokemon," Derek stated with the others giving him odd looks, "Ninjas leave hidden notes on things, in order to talk to someone privately, or to challenge them. This one is written on the stem of the rose." Derek took the rose and showed them, then read it out loud, "You're just as beautiful, as the rising sun, and as hot as a mid summers day." "How many has she gotten?" "One each day, since our first contest," Serena replied, "about four weeks after we left for Hoenn."

"Pika! (Look over there!)" Pikachu shouted. The group looked over to see a Bagon, looking like it was considering jumping. "It's a Bagon!" Jae exclaimed. "What's a Bagon," Kari asked. "With its steel-hard stone head, it headbutts indiscriminately. This is because of the stress it feels at being unable to fly. Sounds like a sad pokemon," Davis read off an index card. "You made index cards for pokemon?" Derek questioned."It looks like it's getting ready to jump," Serena commented. Indeed, Bagon jumped off the cliff with Derek jumping after it. Just then, a shadow came from a tree, and caught them, landing down perfectly. When Derek and Bagon looked up, they saw Greninja. "Derek! Are you and Bagon alright!?" Ash asked. "We're OK, thanks to Greninja!" Derek yelled back. After Derek, Greninja, and Bagon got up the cliff safely, the digidestined started piecing together, the puzzle of Braixen's, mystery stalker. "Greninja, what are you doing here? I thought you would still be Kalos, destroying Team Flare's machines," Ash asked. "(I got done, two weeks after it started. Then I went to Hoenn, because I thought you'd still be traveling with your girlfriend,)" Greninja said with a knowing smile. "I'm so glad Braixen can't hear this. Frog boy, got done with it in two weeks, and went to go find you in hoenn, thinking you and Serena would still be traveling together, because you were boyfriend and girlfriend," Derek loosely translated.

"WE'RE NOT A COUPLE!" the two yelled, blushing mad. "Whatever you say," everyone else responded. "(Deja-vu, huh?)" a voice said. Pikachu flinched for a few seconds before turning around, and seeing a brown bunny, with cream colored fluff. "(Hey Buneary…)" Pikachu said nervously.

"(Hey Pikachu. So what a coincidence, that you're here?)"

Pikachu was shocked, (no pun intended) because she wasn't as flirtatious as before. "(Yeah… Why're you here?)"

"(Had a fashion shoot, and needed time to relax. Dawn should be here by now.)" she looked over her shoulder, than saw a blue haired girl, with a pink and white dress. "Buneary, you really need to wait before-Ash!" the girl exclaimed. "Dawn! How's it been?" Ash asked. "Hey Ash. Is this your girlfriend?" Dawn teased. "Don't worry about us, we're just strangers from a parallel world. Hey Pikachu, Buneary, when are the eggs coming?" Derek joaked. "(What're you talking about?)" Buneary asked calmly. "(Who are you and what have you done with Buneary?)" Pikachu asked. "(I have no idea what talking about,)" Buneary responded. "OK, Dawn, what's going on with Buneary. I thought she had a crush on pikachu," Derek asked. "She's been acting like this since I mentioned Pikachu. She was her normal self before than," Dawn admitted, "I thought a break would get her back to normal, but we've been taking a break for two weeks."

"...Did anything happen in Unova that could have triggered it?"

"Not that I know of."

"Well there's nothing we can do about it. So _DD_ , what do think about having a battle?"

" _Nobody_ calls me DD and gets away with it! You're on kid!"

"Alright, this will be a one on one battle, no substitutions. And begin," Ash stated. "Litten, let's start out with Ember!" "Piplup, Bubblebeam!" the two attacks collided, and created smoke. "Alright, let's give them a taste of your Fire Blast!" "Piplup, Whirlpool, quick!" Dawn called, but it was too late, and Piplup was pushed back. "(Not bad for a kid,)" Dawn's Piplup stated. "We're just getting started. Iron Tale, let's go!" Derek called. Litten struck Piplup, and the penguin was knocked out. "Piplup is unable to battle. Litten wins," Ash called out. "Are you ok, Piplup?" "(I'm fine,)" he responded, but truth be told, he had a slight burn statis. "Here," Derek told her, handing over a burn heal, "You guys were really great. I can't wait till the next time we battle." "Thanks, but how's litten so strong?" Dawn asked. "We battled Pikachu a couple of times, in order to get our strength up," Derek replied.

On their way to the pokemon center, Dawn and Serena spotted a clothing store. "Ooo, a clothing store," Dawn said. Buneary and Rebecca looked at it with sparkles in their eyes. "Run, run, run!" Derek, Davis, Jae, and Ash screamed, running to the pokemon center. When the boys got to the pokemon center, they were met with all of Ash's old traveling companions. "Happy Birthday Ash!" they all shouted. "Why didn't you tell us it was your birthday!?" the rest of the guys asked. "I forgot. Hahaha," Ash said rubbing the back of his neck. After the girls came back, and introductions were done, they started talking about how fun it was traveling with Ash. "Hey Ash. I believe there are a few pokemon here to see you," Professor oak said. Two Oshawotts, and a Snivy came over. One thing that stuck out to everyone was that one of the Oshawott's teal fur, was as green as Snivy's back. "Who's the second oshawott?" Ash asked. "Their kid?" Derek joaked. "Actually, yes," Tracey said, "We were walking around to check on the pokemon, when we found these two with an egg." "ShellPNWageshipping is real here?" Derek said shocked. "...What?"everyone asked. "Oshawott x Snivy," he explained. After a great party, they all went to bed… except for a certain human that was on the roof, with a serious face. 'I need to find out why we're here. The others are going to need our help,' the boy thought to himself. **What could be the reason for them really being here? Why does every day leave more questions than answers? And what could be going on with Buneary? As the journey continues.**


	4. Chapter 4

(Digimon Frontier theme song, but pokemon replaces digimon)

(PO-KE-MON!)

Look to the past, as we head for the future

to reclaim the Pokemon World!

With faith in ourselves,

and trust in each other,

we live by the lessons we've learned!

As we work towards one solution, through a Armor Evolution!

I am the one! I am the one!

(PO-KE-MON!)

Forever, united as one,

(PO-KE-MON!)

together the battles are won.

(PO-KE-MON!)

Through us let your monsters evolve!

If we're all for one world, there's a world for us all.

If we're all for one world, there's a world for us all!

PO-KE-MON!

 **We now go to Ash and his friends leaving the pokemon center. But somebody seems to be missing.** "Has anyone seen Derek?" Davis asked. "He said something about finding hope, in a certain conflict," Alain told them. "Great, he could be on two different islands. Ash, you take Serena, Jae and Kari to Poni Island. Rebecca, Dawn and I will check here," Davis instructed. Meanwhile, Derek was at the bridge Ruins of Conflict, looking for some answers. What he didn't know was that Bagon was following him, and ran onto the bridge. "Bagon? What are you doing here?" Derek asked, before he spotted three sparrows about to attack him, "Bagon, look out!" Bagon reacted to slow, and he was being attacked. Derek, despite his fear of heights, ran and protected bagon, before the bridge gave out. "Derek!" he heard Rebecca yell, while dangling on the rope of the bridge with one hand. "Guys! Have Togekiss take Bagon to safety, quick!" Derek called out. "What about you? How are you going to get back up here?" Davis asked, trying to think of a possibility. "Don't worry about me. Save Bagon first!" Derek responded. They did as told, and the rope gave out, dropping Derek down the canyon. All the sudden, Tapu Koko came and saved him. "Thanks tapu Koko," Derek said, than he remembered what he was here for, "Do you know why my friends and I came here?" Tapu Koko switched directions, and took Derek to the Ruins of Conflict.

"We have to get over there. Buneary, use Ice Beam to repair the bridge," Dawn commanded, and Buneary did as instructed. Once they got to the main room of the ruins, Tapu Koko used nature's madness, and Buneary started clutching her head. "Buneary, what's wrong?!" Dawn asked, alarmed. "(D-Dawn?)" Buneary said, as if she were fighting something off. Than a really dark red figure came out of her. "My body's finally reforming, and I have you to thank, Crimson Ranger," the sape stated, in a familiar voice, before it flew out. "I can't believe it," Rebecca said, shocked. "He's back," Derek growled. (AN/: Spoilers for Sovereign Fighters [SF].)

They went to the pokemon center to regroup with the others. "So Arcadiamon's back. That's the reason we're here. Just great," Jae said annoyed. "Who's Arcadiamon?" Ash, Serena, and Dawn asked. "An evil digimon we fought against. I thought for sure we destroyed him last time," Rebecca stated, confused. "He must've split his data in order to survive. One of the greatest survival technique, for digital creatures," Derek explained. " _You three_ destroyed him. This was before you joined us," Davis responded. "He aspecialy has a grudge against Derek," Rebecca stated. "How about we don't focus on that, and just remind ourselves that Buneary's back to normal," Ash suggested. "That's right! We need to come up with a plan for Operation Lagomorph!" Derek exclaimed, with sparkling eyes. "Is Derek OK?" Dawn asked. "In the world we grew up in, Derek's screen name was Dimension Cupid, because he played cupid with cartoon charectors, in his fanfics. So he gets really excited, when he has a chance to do the same," Jae explained. "(Sorry to spoil your fun Derek. We already confessed to each other,)" Pikachu said, giving Buneary a peck on the lips. "DANG IT!" Derek exclaimed, "Why does this always happen to me." the rest of the humans sweatdropped, and laughed. "(About time you two got together,)" Dawn's Piplup exhaled, "(... Wait, everyone has a girlfriend except me!)" "(It took you that long to figure out?)" Oshawott started. "(Hey handsome. How 'bout we go and take a dip in the hot tub?)" Oshawott's kid said, making the penguin blush. "Put a leash on your daughter Oshawott. She's going to become like you were sooner or later," Derek teased. "What's going on?" Davis asked. "Oshawott and Snivy's daughter, was putting the moves on Dawn's Piplup," Jae smirked.

After a goodnight's sleep, our heros were back on the road. "BAGON!" bagon shouted as he came up and hugged Derek's leg. "You want to come with me?" Derek checked. Bagon nodded his head. "Welcome to the team," Derek said as he threw the pokeball up in the air. One, Two, Three, Click. "Alright, I caught, Bagon!" Derek shouted, mocking Ash. "I hate you," Ash said. "Just wait Amourshipping. I got better ideas to get you two together," Derek said with an evil smirk.

They were all walking along, when Davis bumped into someone. "Sorry about that, I'm working on participating in the Alolan league," said the boy. He had green hair, black shirt, and yellow shorts. "There's a League here!?" Ash asked, now interested. "Yep. And I'm participating in it. Just need to beat my grandfather, and the other Kahunas. Oh! I'm Hau, by the way," Hau said. "Awesome! I want to participate as well!" Ash exclaimed. "Same here!" the other boys and Rebecca shouted. "But guys, we need to find a way home," Kari said. "Yeah, but we need to beat Arcadiamon, as well. We can't just leave everyone here to deal with him," Derek reasoned. Kari hated to admit it, but she was kind of wanting to get to know Serena and Dawn more, as well. "Now that that's settled, we should know what we're up against. Hau, do you think you could tell us what types they use?" Jae questioned. "My grandfather, Hala, uses Fighting type pokemon, Olivia uses Rock types, Nanu uses Dark types, and Hapu uses Ground types," he explained. "Who cares about types. I don't know that much about battling, but I don't think it really matters," Davis said. "Type advantages, and disadvantages, are key details in any battle. Take my Piplup and your Chimchar for example. Your Chimchar is a Fire type which is week against my Water type Piplup," Jae explained.

"Yes, but if you remember, I was able to beat Dawn's Piplup with litten," Derek shot back. "All you really need to do is train for different attacks, so you know how to battle at a disadvantage, and still win," Ash encouraged. "Wait, your the kids that got the pokemon with the battle bond ability?" Hau asked. "Yeah, that's us," Kari replied. "Has anybody noticed we're missing four pokemon?" Serena asked. "... I'm not going to look for them," Derek said, knowing exactly what they were doing. Than the four pokemon came out of the forest carrying two eggs. "Wow, this is a surprise," Jae stated sarcastically. Just when the pokemon reached the rest of the group, the eggs were taken out of their hands. "Who's there?"

"Prepare for trouble," Cassidy said. "And make it double," Butch said.

"Here's our mission so you better listen!"

"To infect the world with deviation."

"To blite all people within our nation."

"To denounce the goodness of truth and love."

"To extend our rath to the stars above."

"Cassidy."

"And Butch."

"Team Rocket, circling Earth all day and night."

"Surrender to us now, or you will surely lose this fight."

"Houndoom!"

"Cassidy and Buch!" we yelled, making Butch do an anime drop. "The name's Butch! Didn't you listen to the motto!" Butch exclaimed. "Yeesh, calm down Biff," Derek said. "It's Butch!" "What's the matter with Bill?" Serena asked. "The Name's-Oh forget it," Butch sobbed. "We need to get those eggs back. Greninja! Jump in there and get the eggs!" Ash yelled. "Not this time! Houndoom, use Fire Blast!" Butch exclaimed. "Oshawott, counter with Hydro Pump!" Derek exclaimed, and the green Oshawott obeyed. The two attacks collided, and Greninja was able to use it as a smoke screen, and grabbed the eggs. On his way down however, he got hit by an Air Cutter attack, and dropped the eggs. Derek, thinking on his feet, jumped and grabed them before they could hit the ground. "You little twerp! Three of you were bad enough, but Eight of you is to many, Spearow-" Cassidy started.

Before she could finish the sentence, the eggs Derek was holding started to glow. "This is ridiculous, eggs aren't supposed to hatch that quickly," Cassidy stated. "Maybe it's the boy," Butch said. The eggs hatched, and Derek new exactly what to do. "Pichu, use Thunderbolt. Froakie, use Water Pulse!" he shouted, they did as instructed, and sent Team Rocket flying. "How could those pokemon be strong, when they just hatched!?" "We better get a refund on that balloon." "We're blasting off-" they never finished, because the Bewear appeared, and took them out of the sky, to who knows where. "What was that?" Dawn asked. "Allow me. Bewear, the Bear pokemon, and the evolved form of Stuffle. This Pokémon has the habit of hugging its companions. Many Trainers have left this world after their spines were squashed by its hug." the Rotom Dex said.

"Talk about creepy," Dawn shuddered. "Hey Rotom Dex. Would scan Pichu, and froakie for me. I want to know as much as I can about them," Derek said. Pichu, the Tiny Mouse Pokémon. A pre-evolved form of Pikachu. Despite this Pokémon's cute appearance, those who want to live with one should prepare to be on the receiving end of its electric jolts." "Sounds like Pachirisu," Dawn commented, with said squirrel, rubbing the back of her head. "Froakie, the Frog Pokemon. It secretes flexible bubbles from its chest and back. The bubbles reduce the damage it would otherwise take when attacked." "Now what about Oshawott?" Derek asked. "Oshawott, the Sea Otter Pokémon. Oshawott attacks and defends using the scalchop that can be removed from its stomach." "Hey Derek," Ash said, "You looked like you four have been battling with each other for years. It's not my call, but how about you be their trainer?" "I-well- I mean… are you sure?" ash and the three pokemon's parents nodded their heads. "What do you guys think? You want to join my team?" Derek asked. "(Yeah!)" the three shouted. "Alright, Pokeballs, Go!" Derek threw the balls, and the pokemon were captured, than Derek released them.

"Welcome to the team, guys," he said confidently. "Hey Derek. How about we battle with them some more?" Jae suggested. "You're on. Three on three pokemon battle. I'll take all you on!" Derek claimed. "Battle, begin!" Hau said. The first two up were Pichu and Turtwig. "Pichu, use Volt Tackle!" Derek called out. "Turtwig, dodge, and use Razor Leaf!" Kari conterd. The two pokemon did as instructed, but when Pichu stopped, the electricity around him stayed, and got hit by the Razor Leaf, creating a dust cloud. When the dust cleared. Pichu was still standing, with ashes around him. "Pichu, Thunderbolt!" Derek shouted. The Tiny Mouse Pokemon released a lot of electricity, making Turtwig faint. "Turtwig is unable to battle. Pichu is the winner."

"Great job buddy," Derek said, rubbing Pichu's head. Next was Oshawott and Jae's Piplup. "Piplup, use Waterfall!" Jae called out. "Oshawott use Double Team!" Oshawott was able to avoid the attack, and the two water pokemon waited for the next command. "Ice Beam, full power!" the two trainers commanded. The two attacks met, creating a gust of freezing cold gust of wind. "Double Team, Oshawott!" Derek called out. "Aim at all of them!" one by one the fake Oshawotts disappeared, and the real Oshawott was hit, and fainted. "Oshawott's unable to battle, Piplup's the winner!" "Oshawott return," Derek called, "That was a great job." Next, Froakie and Chimchar. "Chimchar, use Flame Wheel!" "Dodge and use Water Pulse!" Both Attacks collided, and both pokemon ended up fine. "Flame Thrower!" Water Gun!" this time the Water Gun hit, but only pushed him back a few inches. "Let's give them a taste of our power! Chimchar, Flame Charge!" Chimchar did as told and knocked Froakie backwards.

"Froakie, use Aqua Slash!" Froakies body was surrounded by a blue aura, and a sword made of water appeared in his right hand. "Oh no you don't! Chimchar use Flame Launcher!" Chimchar was surrounded by a red aura, and flames appeared in both of his hands. Chimchar combined both flames, and shot them towards Froakie. Froakie blocked it with his sword, and both attacks made a direct hit, with both pokemon fainting. "Both pokemon are unable to battle. This match ends in a draw." "What were those attacks?" Ash asked. "I guess it's a part of the Battle Bond ability. I have no records of these attacks," Rotom said. "Did anyone else see the glow around their body's? I think they might have unlocked a weaker form of a Z-Move," Hau stated, in shock.

"Well, I better get going. I need to work with my pokemon if I even stand a chance of beating you guys and Grandpa," Hau admitted. "We still don't remember what happened in that battle," the two barriers of the crest of Miracles, said. Everyone else anime dropped because of what happened. And with that they went their separate ways.

 **What is this new power. What is Arcadimon up to? And will they ever get back to their world? As the Journey continues.**


	5. Chapter 5

(Digimon Frontier theme song, but pokemon replaces digimon)

(PO-KE-MON!)

Look to the past, as we head for the future

to reclaim the Pokemon World!

With faith in ourselves,

and trust in each other,

we live by the lessons we've learned!

As we work towards one solution, through a Armor Evolution!

I am the one! I am the one!

(PO-KE-MON!)

Forever, united as one,

(PO-KE-MON!)

together the battles are won.

(PO-KE-MON!)

Through us let your monsters evolve!

If we're all for one world, there's a world for us all.

If we're all for one world, there's a world for us all!

PO-KE-MON!

 **Our heros now have a new goal, to win the Alola League. But what's wrong with Davis and Kari?**

"You're a complete and utter idiot!" Kari screamed, as she and Davis were arguing about taking responsibility as a parent. "They aren't even my kids right now! I'm 11 years old! I'm not supposed to be a parent for another 10-20 years!" Davis shot back. "Should we interfere?" Ash asked unsurely. "I wouldn't," Derek admitted. "Well we're not the one that was close to getting poisoned," Jae deadpanned. "Touche." "I'm not saying you have to baby him! I'm just saying you should be the one to set a good example!" Davis was at the brink of being pushed over the edge. "Will you two lovebirds stop fighting!?" Dawn shouted, getting annoyed. That did it, "As if I'd fall in love with a girl that treats everyone like their kids!" Davis yelled at her. "..." Kari burst into a sprint, and was crying. "... Wow… I thought you had a crush on her," Veemon said, from in the D-Ark. "Not any more. After the Dark Ocean incident, I realized just how dangerous being a digidestined can be, and I didn't want to let anyone I care for to be hurt for it. Even if they're apart of it. I promised I would only focus on the important things. Like friendship, saving the world, and homework. Once I'm done being a digidestined, than I can focus on starting a family," Davis replied. "... Wow I sound like an idiot. At least you're willing to keep your friendship. When I was eight, I found out how dangerous my life became, and I even push away my friends and family. But I learned the hard way that wasn't a good idea. Trust me, dad, the last thing you want is to ruin friendship and love. By the way, we should go check on Kari," Derek spoke.

Kari however was in a similar situation to the 2018 Movie version of Ash. She was up against the tree, when her digivice became dull, and Marshadow eyes popped out behind her.

* * *

 **(Kari's Dream/Nightmare)**

"Kari! Hurry up! We're going to be late for school!" Kari woke up to find Tai shouting at her, and she was eight years old again. At school, she looked down to see something white, staring at her. She looked out the window, and saw a Birdramon. But after shaking her head, she saw it was only an airplane. Later, she was in the computer room, with her two friends. "Hey Kari. What're you thinking about?" the lighter hair boy asked. "Do you ever feel like there's something more, but you forgot all about it?" she asked. "We're kids. Of course we feel that way," the darker haired boy said. "I don't know. I think something actually did happen, but I can't remember what. What do you guys think?" she turned to look at them, but they weren't there. Then she heard someone say her name, and when she looked over, she saw the thing that was in her class room. "Hey, wait!" she, shouted as the mysterious figure ran. "Who are you? You look so familiar, but I don't remember," she said as she ran. The ground was beginning to fall apart, and she grabbed the white figure as they fell, revealing to be Gatomon. "Kari!" "Gatomon!" "Ahh!" they shouted as they were about to hit the ground.

 **(End Dream/Nightmare)**

* * *

Kari woke up with a start, to see Gatomon standing in front of her. "Kari!" "Hahaha! Gatomon!... How are you out of Derek's D-Ark, and here?" Kari asked, realizing what was happening. "We don't know yet," Derek said, leaning on one of his arms, supporting him on the tree, "We came to look for you, and they came out."

"You won't believe the dream I just had," she said. "Is it about a place where Digimon and Pokemon don't exist?" Veedra asked. "How'd you guess?"

"That's a similarity to the world we grew up in," Rebecca stated. "I couldn't imagine a world like that," Ash said. "It sounds terrible," Dawn commented. "Nah, just boring. These guys didn't know how to have fun before we came along," Terriermon teased. "I liked it better when you were in the D-Ark," Jae said.

"By the way Derek, I want to give you these until we get back home," Davis told him, while handing over his goggles. "Wha-why me?" he asked, "I'm not a leader, and these goggles should belong to the leader of the digidestined."

"You're the one that has more experience against Arcadimon. Besides, I've seen you take the lead before, remember?" Derek thought back to the battle against Mihiramon. He did take lead in getting them out of there. "You're also a powerful and smart person. I know you can live up to it."

"I'm sorry, but I can't accept it just yet. I'm not like you; just give me some time to think about it."

"Alright, I will." With that, he pocketed the goggles for later. **Boom!** The group looked over towards the sound, saw an explosion, and started running towards it. When they got there, they saw two people with digimon, who Derek identified as Shoutmon and Gumdramon. "Are you guys OK?" Ash asked them. The four turned to see who it was, and Derek's jaw dropped. "Scott, Emily!" the teen shouted. "Derek!?" The two teens, now identified as Scott and Emily, ran up and started hugging Derek. "Mind telling us who they are?" Davis asked.

"Guys, meet the original Sovereign Fighters, Blue and green Rangers; Scott & Emily." Scott sported a blue jacket, jeans, and a green T-Shirt. Emily was the reverse of his. "I haven't seen you guys in so long. How did you get digimon partners?"

"We were walking around our neighborhood, and all the sudden, these two and a Wormmon showed up, and our phones became D-Arks."

"Whait, you just said three digimon showed up. Does that mean James is here too?"

"Yes, and that's what that explosion just now. James somehow has an Arkadimon now as well. Not to mention he said that he was going to destroy this region and world."

"If that guy's your friend, I'd hate to see your enemies." Ash told Derek. "He's not like this. He's always the one to stand and do what's right. But until we see him; how about a battle?" Derek asked his two friends. "Your on!" They both said, "Lucky for us, none of our pokemon gt hurt."

"This will be a tag team battle. Once both pokemon on either side is knocked out, the battle's over."

"Pichu, Froakie; let's go!"

"Shoutmon, gumdramon; you two are up!"

"Pichu, use Thunderbolt on Gumdramon! Froakie, use Water Pulse on Shoutmon!" Both fired the attacks, but the two digimon dodged them with ese.

"Shoutmon, Flame Thrower!" "Gumdramon, Flame Wheel!" Gumdramon was able to get a direct hit, but also got the Paralysis from Pichu's Static. Shoutmon however, wasn't so lucky, and Froakie was able to disappear, and reappear behind him. "Froakie, Aqua Slash!" Derek shouted, and cout Scott and Emily off guard with Shoutmon fainting. "Shoutmon is unable to battle!" Ash announced.

"That was some move. How'd you learn it?" Scott asked, after picking Shoutmon up.

"Found out about it the other day while battling my dad," Derek told him. "Now Pichu, Electro Ball, and Froakie, use Cut!"

"Not so fast, Gumdramon, Iron Tail!" Gumdramon was able to knock Froakie out, and get Pichu on the ground. "Froakie is unable to battle!"

"Froakie return! Pichu, it's just you and me now. I know we can win this," Derek said with a smirk. Pichu looked back at him after getting up, and smirked too, as well as starting to glow. "Pichu's evolving!" Pichu transformed into a pikachu shape, but something was off. "(Bring it on!)" the new Pikachu shouted. Everyone just stood there transfixed, because pikachu wasn't only a different color, but also had Buneary's fluf for the bottom half. "I don't know what to make of this. Derek's Pikachu is also a fighting type," the Rotomdex informed. "Let's test out some new moves than; Pikachu, High Jump Kick!"

Pikachu unleashed the move, and Gumdramon was out. "Gumdramon is unable to battle, Derek wins the match!" "Nice job there Gumdramon," Emily told him. "I just wish I could've won. How do you feel Shoutmon?" the wild child asked in a girls voice (yes I'm going to use that as a nickname for all the Gumdramons, and yes Gumdramon is a girl). "A little disappointed, but glad you're OK," Shoutmon said, giving her a kiss on the cheek, making her blush.

"Like tamer, like digimon. You two willing to admit it yet?" Derek teased, make the two humans blush. "One more word out of your mouth Motomia, and I swear, you're going to wish you still had your ranger powers," Scott threatened. "You already lost one battle against him. Just remember this Derek, we're now rivals, so that means we're not traveling with you." Emily told him.

"Noted. See you love birds later," Derek teased once more, and ran off to go find the island trail, with the others following suit.

 **Please comment so I can make it better. Also I realize that this is be longer than usual, but I hope you still like it.**


	6. Chapter 6

(Digimon Frontier theme song, but pokemon replaces digimon)

(PO-KE-MON!)

Look to the past, as we head for the future

to reclaim the Pokemon World!

With faith in ourselves,

and trust in each other,

we live by the lessons we've learned!

As we work towards one solution, through a Armor Evolution!

I am the one! I am the one!

(PO-KE-MON!)

Forever, united as one,

(PO-KE-MON!)

together the battles are won.

(PO-KE-MON!)

Through us let your monsters evolve!

If we're all for one world, there's a world for us all.

If we're all for one world, there's a world for us all!

PO-KE-MON!

 **Our heroes stopped for a little rest… well, a rest for everyone but Derek and Ash.** "Use Electro Ball!" the two shouted. Both Electro Balls flew at each other, but only Derek's Pikachu's was able to survive, and hit Ash's Pikachu. Ash's Pikachu hit the ground, and struggled to get back up. "Now use Aura Sphere!" Derek commanded. His Pikachu launched the attack and made a direct hit, making Ash's Pikachu faint. "Ash's Pikachu is unable to battle, Derek's Pikachu wins!" Serena announced. "Wow that was some power, you OK Pikachu?" Ash asked. "(Yeah, just need a little breather,)" both Pikachu panted. "He was talking to Pikachu Sr. budy," Derek told his Pikachu. "To avoid confusion, let's call Derek's Pikachu, Jr.," Dawn suggested.

" _Hello down there!_ " they heard a voice say. They all looked up to see two Mews. "Two mews? I thought there was only one," Ash commented. " _Sorry about that. This is my Daughter,_ " the slightly taller Mew told them. "Not to be rude, but why are you here?" Derek asked. " _My daughter and I were in the tree of life, when we came across this book that belonged to Sir Aaron,_ " She told them. She handed the book over to Ash. He quickly went through, noticing some of the characters were similar to the ones confused for him. The first entry was about him going back in time because of Celebi, and saying he missed his wife and kid… Ash. "Wait. This Sir Aaron guy was your father?" Dawn asked. "That would explain why his aura was so similar," Jae added. Everyone but Rebecca and Derek looked at him quisically. "Aura is the life force of everything in this world," Derek explained.

"That's pretty cool. Guess I could read this to my future kids," Ash stated, before realising what he just said. "Wow, already thinking about having kids with Serena?" Davis teased, "I honestly wouldn't put it past you." They all broke out laughing at Serena and Ash's blushes. " _Well, we better get going. We already overstayed our welcome here,_ " the younger Mew stated. " _Hunny, I thought you said you wanted to see more of their battling._ " the Mother questioned. "Do you want to have one? I actually would love to see what battling a mew is like," Derek challenged. " _Alright! I'll like to battle your Oshawott!_ " the younger Mew accepted. " _I'll be referee,_ " the Mother stated, " _This will be a one on one match._ "

"Oshawott, let's start out with Razor Blade!" Derek commanded. Oshawott slashed the green glowing shell at Mew, and Mew teleported behind, giving her a psybeam to the back. Mew then sent an Energy Ball at her, and knocked her to the ground. "Oshawott get up, quick!" Derek encouraged. All the sudden, Oshawott stood up, turning into a darker green, that almost looked black. "Rotom Dex, what's going on?" Ash asked. "This is one of Oshawott's abilities called Type Armor. It turns the user into part types. This one makes her part ghost type," Rotom Dex stated. "Let's use Night Slash, quick!" Derek shouted. Oshawott's blade grew more, and turned into a blackish purple. Mew was struck in an instant and was struggling to get back up. "Finish it off with Shadow Ball!" Derek told her. Oshawott released it, and hit mew, causing her to faint. " _My daughter's unable to battle, Oshawott's the winner!_ " the older Mew called. Oshawott turned back, and looked confused on what just happened. "Rotom Dex, what triggers the transformation?" Derek asked.

"The Type Armor seems to be activated when Oshawott gets angry in a battle," Rotom Dex informed. They all decided to then have lunch. " _Thanks for the delicious food,_ " Mama Mew stated. She then saw her daughter looking down, pondering something. " _Mom, is it OK if… um… if I…_ " Mew stutered. "She's wondering if she can travel with us," Derek spoke up. " _Sure you can deer, just be careful OK?_ " Mama Mew answered.

"We'll make sure she's safe, don't worry."

" _That's exactly why I said it._ " Everyone started laughing, and finished their lunch. " _I'll be off now, and sweety, try not to get a boyfriend before your father sees him."_

" _MOOOOOM!"_

"Anyways, Rotom, you said Type Armor was _one_ of Oshawott's abilities. What is the other one?" Derek asked as the mother Mew flew off.

"There are actually two more. One is the regular Torrent. The other is called Armor Evolution."

"What's Armor Evolution?" everyone else asked.

"It was only a legend until now. The legend only states that it's meant for the chosen."

"Chosen, chosen what?" Ash asked.

"Another name for the digidestined was 'Chosen Children'. Maybe it has something to do with that," Derek replied.

"If we can find the rest of that text and translate it, we might be able to tap into that power," Davis suggested.

"Armor Evolution. I wonder just how powerful that could be," Ash muttered to himself.

"Does anyone else see a rat getting into our food?" Terriermon asked. Everyone looked over, and sure enough, a red Alolan Rattata was in the food.

"Alright, a new pokemon. Let's get him Chimchar, use Flamethrower!" Davis exclaimed. Chimchar blasted the Rattata, and it charged back at them with Iron Tail. "Chimchar, dodge it, and use Flame Wheel!" Chimchar hit the Rattata, and Rattata used Zen Headbutt, hitting Chimchar. "That's one tough pokemon. Chimchar, use Flame Launcher!" Chimchar gathered flames into both of his hands, and blasted Rattata. "Alright, go Pokeball!" The ball made a direct hit, and One, Two, Three, Click. Rattata was caught. "The power of Miracles has given us a Rattata!"

"I just remembered, a trainer can only have six pokemon at a time. If I capture Mew, that'd be seven pokemon," Derek muttered, "Hey dad? I'd like you to have Begon. I can't have more than six pokemon with me, so I want you to keep him."

"Alright, will do." The team then went back on the road. Little did they know their journey was just beginning. **Will our heros know more about Armor Evolution? How much power does Derek and his family hold?**

"Grrrrr," the silhouette of a humanoid creature growled. "I know, buddy. We might have more trouble than we bargained for," the silhouette of a human boy stated, looking at a picture of an ancient battle, with a D-Arc looking shape below it. **As the journey continues!**


	7. Chapter 7

(Digimon Frontier theme song, but pokemon replaces digimon)

(PO-KE-MON!)

Look to the past, as we head for the future

to reclaim the Pokemon World!

With faith in ourselves,

and trust in each other,

we live by the lessons we've learned!

As we work towards one solution, through a Armor Evolution!

I am the one! I am the one!

(PO-KE-MON!)

Forever, united as one,

(PO-KE-MON!)

together the battles are won.

(PO-KE-MON!)

Through us let your monsters evolve!

If we're all for one world, there's a world for us all.

If we're all for one world, there's a world for us all!

PO-KE-MON!

"Well guys, we're here. Yo, Hala! We want to take part in the Island Trials!" Derek shouted. "Calm down, I was just about to look for you guys, anyway," Hala started, coming towards them, "Ash, Davis, Jae, Rebecca, and Derek. I want you all to partake in this challenge, seeing that a few friends of yours were just here," Derek smiled as he remembered Emily and Scott, "I believe they said they were Ryo and Cyberdramon." Derek and both Veemon's head's shot up.

"Who are they?" Rebecca asked.

"They were the ones who helped takedown Millenniummon. He's also known as 'the Legendary Tamer'," Derek answered.

"I was once his temporary partner," Veemon responded.

"Where did he go?"

"He said that he was going to go check out some ruins nearby. Here are your Trainer Passports," Hala told them, handing over the Passports.

"Thanks Hala! We'll catch ya' later!" Derek started running for the nearest ruins. When he finally stopped, he noticed the others were to far behind. When he looked at the cave entrance to the ruins, he saw Cyberdramon and Ryo tied up, and James was there, with red eyes. "James! What are you doing!?"

"Isn't it obvious? I knew you would go searching for these ruins, as well as Ryo, if you knew he was here. I lured you here for a fight. You're going to pay for leaving the others and me," James stated in a dark voice.

"You were the ones who left me, but if you want a fight, you've got one. Let's go, Pikachu!" Pikachu jumped off his shoulder, and got into position.

"You're more pathetic than I thought. Go for it, Beware!"

"Pikachu, let's start this out with Thunderbolt!" Pikachu released the electricity, and Beware was surprisingly not affected by it. "What's going on here?"

"You didn't think I wouldn't be prepared for this, did you?" James taunted, "You're about to see, how powerful a pokemon can be. Beware, use Payback!" Beware threw a punch at Pikachu, that had knocked him into the wall behind Derek.

"Pikachu!" Derek cried out, "Pikachu, get up and use Volt Tackle!" Pikachu charged at Beware, who just kicked him back a bit. "This isn't working. I need to do something."

"Don't you see Derek! Power is everything! That's the only way to get anything in this world. Your friends will just hold you back."

"You're rong," Derek mumbled. He then looked up with his eyes and D-Arc glowing blue. "My friends are what make me who I am! And that friendship will never be stop!" Pikachu was soon enveloped in a blue light, "Raidramon Armor, activate!" Derek held up his D-Arc, and data had come out of it, and the blue light faded. When the light disappeared, Pikachu had Raidramon's Armor on him. "Now Pikachu! Let's show them the true power of friendship! Blue Thunder!" Pikachu unleashed the attack, and Beware was sent flying into James. James and beware were then sent flying, like Team Rocket. The others came up to him with Ryo and Cyberdramon (the others showed up right before Derek activated Raidramon Armor).

"What was that?" Davis asked as Pikachu returned to normal.

"I think… that was Armor Evolution," Rotomdex told them.

"That was pretty powerful. I wonder why it was Raidramon's and not Pikachu's own armor," Jae wondered.

"Hey Ryo, what'd you find in that cave?" Derek asked changing the subject.

"You might want to see for yourselves. I think it might have something to do with what just happened," He replied. They went into the cave and saw the picture of the battle. "I've been trying to translate it, but I don't recognize these symbols."

"... 'A great battle against two different races of pokemon. One was the calmanly known as Pokemon, the other was a race called Digimon. The protectors of both races decided to split the world into three parts. One was the world of Pokemon. The next one was a world of humans only. The third and last one, is the Digital World, the world of Digimon. Four groups of kids were given devices that will allow pokemon and digimon, characteristics of their partner digimon, and will hopefully reunite the three worlds,'..." Derek translated.

"..." everyone was staring at him, not knowing whether to be impressed or scared.

"I have an automatic translator in my head. I see or hear a different language than the one I speak, and it automatically translates it to the language I speak. Plus, this is written partially in digicode."

"I'm gonna have to believe this, after what we've seen." Davis commented.

"Yo Ryo, have you tried holding your D-Arc up to the engraving?"

"No, why?" he answered. Derek held his D-Arc up to the engraving, and the place started to rumble. The picture in front of them was rising, and the entrance was closing behind them. They tried to run for it, but failed, and were trapped inside. **Will our travelers get out? And what exactly is on the other side of that wall? Find out in the next- "Tai! What are you doing? What happened to the other guy?" He had a cold and asked me to do this for him. By the way, please leave a comment for Dimension Cupid, he needs to know what you think about his fanfics.**


	8. Chapter 8

(Digimon Frontier theme song, but pokemon replaces digimon)

(PO-KE-MON!)

Look to the past, as we head for the future

to reclaim the Pokemon World!

With faith in ourselves,

and trust in each other,

we live by the lessons we've learned!

As we work towards one solution, through a Armor Evolution!

I am the one! I am the one!

(PO-KE-MON!)

Forever, united as one,

(PO-KE-MON!)

together the battles are won.

(PO-KE-MON!)

Through us let your monsters evolve!

If we're all for one world, there's a world for us all.

If we're all for one world, there's a world for us all!

PO-KE-MON!

 **Last we left our heroes, they trapped themselfs in some ruins.** "You just _had_ to try that out, didn't you?" Rebecca's voice said sarcastically in the dark. "Well, if we want out of here, we're going to need a light. Braixen! Come on out!" Serena's voice shouted. All the sudden, the cave was lit up, and everyone could see Derek hugging his knees on the wall (like Sora and Matt in that cave). "This cave gives gives me the creeps," Gatomon spoke up. "You guys got stuck here two huh. By the way Gatomon," a voice from the darkness spoke, "That reminds me of something." The person speaking came into light with 17 others, to reveal TK and the others.

"How in the world did you guys get here?" Jae questioned suspiciously, "And how do we know you're really our friends?"

"Derek has a crush on El-" Zack started, as Derek took that time to get up and punch him in the face.

"How many times do I have to tell you, 'That was years ago!'" the child of dimensions exclaimed.

"It's them," the others deadpanned.

"Anyways, let's get out of here." Once they found the exit, they also found something else… or some other people. The Tamers (minus Ryo) were tied up next to a person's leg. "Oh come on! I just recovered from the last fight!"

"Well well well. If it isn't the digidestined," the clown stated.

"Piedmon!" the Digidestined and Sovereign Fighters exclaimed.

"But how? I thought he was destroyed in the gate of destiny," TK pointed out.

"Well it is called the gate of destiny. Maybe it just sends them to their destiny," Matt pointed out.

"Ah, I see you're smarter than the last time we met." Piedmon chuckled.

"We're stronger too!" Tai told him.

"Moron! Did you forget what Genni told us!?" Matthew shouted.

"How 'bout we test that?" Yolie told him.

"Wait!" Derek exclaimed, "Ash, how'bout you take this one?"

"With pleasure. Let's go Greninja!" Ash exclaimed as he released the frog ninja pokemon. Piedmon smiled and got into battle stance. "Greninja, use Water Pulse!" Greninja unleashed a blue ball of water, and sentit flying at Piedmon.

"Night Slash!" Piedmon exclaimed, unleashing an attack with his swords, shocking the people with Digimon partners. "Did you think I was really that useless, Trump Swords!" Piedmon sent his swords at Greninja.

"Double team!" Greninja split himself up, and avoided the swords. "Aerial Ace!" Greninja pumble Piedmon to the ground, but when the smoke cleared Piedmon didn't look like he had a scratch on him. "Greninja, we have to try it. Let's Go!" Greninja and ash started moving in synchronization, with Greninja's eyes glowing. "Full Power, Now!" A water veil engulfed the Greninja as the transformation started. The water broke apart, and formed a shuriken on Greninja's back. "Water Shuriken!" Ash reach behind him, and Greninja, doing the same, grabbed the shuriken on his back, and threw it at Piedmon, this time doing a lot more damage.

"What's this!?" the clown exclaimed as he staggered backwards. "Take this, you brat! Clown Trick!" Piedmon unleashed an invisible force at Greninja, making him and Ash cross their arms, and spread their feet, to gain more resistance.

"They look like Takato and Guilmon did when they first digivolved to Ultimate," Henry pointed out, getting untied by the others, "Their mimicking each other's movements, and taking damage that the other one feels."

"(Ash, are you sure you want to continue this?)" Greninja asked his trainer.

"I don't care what happens to me Greninja. I just want to defeat this guy! Night Slash!" Ash told his pokemon. Right before /greninja was about to activate the move, however, a light enveloped both of them, and they fused together… and I mean fused. This form of greninja is the body of Ash, but looks like he's wearing a suite that resembles Ash-Greninja (spoiler for chap. 6.5). " _It's time to show you our true power, Piedmon! Aura Sphere!_ " the fusion exclaimed, releasing a giant ball of aura. The attack was so powerful, Piedmon wasn't just unable to battle, but was reverted into an egg.

"If that was a digiegg, wouldn't there have been a cloud of Data?" Takato questioned.

"You're right. So What just happened?" Izzy questioned.

"Until then, Jeri, how about you take care of the egg? It would be more reasonable, and this will give you and Takato good experience," Curtis suggested. She agreed, but decided to clonk him on the head fore the last comment. And with that they headed off, till their came a crossroads.

"Here's where we split up again," Derek announced. Looking around, they noticed he was right, there were just to many of them to stay together. "I'm actually wanting to go on my own for a little while. There's a lot I need to think over," Derek told them.

"I guess this means, until we meat again," his father told him. They shook hands, and they all left their separate ways. **Will they ever see one another again, and what trouble is Derek going to get into on his own? "** They managed to defeat Piedmon. These kids will certainly be impressive," Oikawa (Myotismon) mumbled. **As the journey continues.**

Groupes:

Tai, Sora, Joe, and Yolie

Jae, Kari, Becca, Davis, Ash, Serena, and Dawn

Cody, Suzie, Henry, and Kazu

Jayden, Izzy, Mimi, and Curtis

Ryo, Rika, Takato, and Jeri

Matthew, Jasmine, Matt, and Jun

Kenta, Ai, Mako, TK, and Willis

Ken and Zack


End file.
